Des petites vacances
by IantoIsAlive
Summary: Ils avaient enfin pu partir et en ont profité. STEREK. StilesXDerek


Alors alors, voici mon premier OS. Il a été écrit pour répondre à un défi du groupe Fam'z Sterek. Le thème étant la fin des vacances, il fallait placer les mots « planche à repasser » et « kiwi ». C'est pas mon idée XD.

Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J'aurais bien gardé Derek et Stiles mais Jeff ne serait pas d'accord.

Cet OS est un Sterek, couple M/M, relation entre hommes.

Voilà c'est à vous. :D

* * *

Stiles savait que ça leur aurait fait du bien de partir en vacances. Cà n'est pas comme si ils en avaient souvent l'occasion. Après le décès de sa mère, partir en vacances n'était pas sa priorité ni celle de son père et il ne lui en avait pas voulu, bien au contraire. Il s'est consacré à son fils, son éducation, son bonheur… Et maintenant, il vivait avec Derek et c'était pas plus simple pour autant de pouvoir partir jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

\- Dereeeeeeek t'es oùùùùùùùù ?!

\- Sous la couette et crie pas comme ça, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas sourd. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

Il reçut un Stiles hyperactif sur les fesses et il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réveillé. Il se mit à grogner et plongea la tête sous l'oreiller qui, i peine quelques minutes était tranquillement posé dessus. Son petit-ami le fatiguait parfois, malgré sa nature de lycanthrope. Il le fatiguait dans le sens où il se demandait bien d'où il sortait toute cette énergie, même s'il était hyperactif.

\- Il faut te lever et te préparer, c'est pas le moment de lambiner. Dit Stiles en posant ses mains sur les épaules du loup - qui grogna de contentement - et descendit jusqu'au bas du dos en passant doucement, sensuellement, par les hanches. J'aimerais profiter de cette journée à Beacon Hills et te voir dormir, bien que la vue soit alléchante, n'est pas l'activité adéquate pour aujourd'hui. Rajouta Stiles en donnant une claque sur ses fesses avec le sourire.

\- C'est les vacances Stiles. C'est toi qui m'a convaincu de partir et d'en profiter. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas faire la grasse matinée pour cette fois.

\- Mais tu m'as pas écouté en fait ?

\- Euh….. Répondit Derek.

\- T'es pas gonflé ma parole dit Stiles en lui donnant un coup dans le dos et en pinçant ses côtes.

\- Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Dit-il en étouffant son rire sous l'oreiller.

\- Mais euuhhh…..Dit Stiles en voulant réitérer un coup digne de ce nom.

Il fut arrêté dans son élan par la poigne de Derek qui lui tenait le poignet droit.

\- Très mature ce genre de réflexions.

\- Pas encore habitué ? demanda t-il avec ironie. Mais ma parole, tu t'es retourné à une de ces vitesses.

Il voulut reprendre sa main mais son loup l'en empêcha et le tira davantage sur lui, torse contre torse.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Derek avec un sourire. C'est notre dernière journée comme tu me le rappelles si injustement. Je te laisse le choix.

Il l'avait bien écouté tout compte fait.

\- Tout d'abord, dit le plus jeune en posant finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de son grognon de petit-ami, je voudrais que tu te lèves.

Grognements. Stiles rit.

\- Quoi ? Faut bien commencer par là non ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- On se prend un pti en-cas tranquille sur la terrasse et ensuite on décolle pour la plage.

\- Toute la journée ? C'est ce que t'appelles ne pas lambiner.

\- Ca reste les vacances et ne croie pas que tu vas juste poser tes jolies fesses sur le sable. Dit Stiles en continuant de le caresser.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tes fesses, moi, tu vas voir. Dit Derek en agrippant soudainement les fesses de son humain après l'avoir fait passer au-dessus de lui.

\- C'est pas que l'invitation n'est pas tentante mais là, faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard là-bas. Sinon il va y avoir un monde fou.

\- Et alors, tu comptes te baigner à poils ? Demanda Derek avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Naaaaaannnn mais après le pti-déjeuner, je t'emmène faire du surf. 'Fin on va essayer dit-il en pouffant.

\- Stiiiiiiiles

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas mon truc, tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois. C'est vraiment pas pour moi. Dit le loup en embrassant ces cheveux.

\- Faut au moins qu'on réessaie une fois avant de partir. Ca serait trop bête de ne pas retenter le coup. On est pas venus jusqu'à Huntington pour rien.

\- Je pense déjà que pour ça, il faudrait mieux y aller ce soir, donc là je peux dormir.

\- Mais tu t'es fait piqué par un truc ma parole pour vouloir dormir autant.

\- Non c'est toi qui me fatigue.

\- Ah bah je te remercie. Ca fait plaisir. Dit-il prenant l'air boudeur en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

\- Ca devrait dit Derek en passant ses mains derrière sa propre nuque.

\- Quand je dis que 'tu me fatigue', je parlais d'hier soir. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Oh….

\- Oui, oh…. Alors viens par ici, dit Derek en le reprenant dans ses bras, et profites encore un peu. Ensuite je t'emmène faire un tour et ce soir, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que j'essaierai de monter sur une planche.

\- Essaie juste de ne pas la manipuler comme une planche à repasser et ça ira. Dit Stiles en rigolant.

\- C'était pas de ma faute si la mienne ne tenait pas à rester sur l'eau, il devait y avoir des défauts, je te le dis. Et maintenant tais-toi ou ….

\- Oui oui, je sais. Et il ferma les yeux.

*DPVNFDB*

\- T'es sûr de vouloir porter ça ? Demanda Derek en montrant la tenue que portait Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit Stiles en se regardant dans la glace, tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Trop justement. Derek passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Aujourd'hui, il fait encore plus chaud que d'habitude et j'ai pas envie de me promener en bermuda et de suer de….partout. C'est vraiment pas glamour.

\- Ah non, non je confirme. Dit Derek.

\- Et du coup je mets mon pantalon en lin, noir. C'est génial ce truc, c'est fin, léger, ça respire. Parfait pour se promener par un temps pareil. Avec les pieds à l'air c'est… non celle-là, même moi je ne la ferai pas. Donc tu disais que tu aimais ?

\- Oui dit Derek en l'accueillant entre ses bras, collant son torse contre le dos de Stiles qui se regardait toujours dans le miroir. Tu es superbe marmonna t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Pas sûr que tu le gardes longtemps. Rajouta t-il en continuant ses baisers.

\- Merci Sourwolf dit Stiles en prenant les mains de son loup dans les siennes. Mais tu sais, tu es plutôt pas mal non plus, t'inquiètes. Dit-il en souriant à ses propos et dû au grognement sourd de Derek qui avait toujours le nez dans son cou. Mais si tu ne relèves pas le museau, on pourra jamais y aller et on va passer notre journée enfermés et à baiser comme des dingues. Tu ne diras pas que je t'uses après ça.

\- Ok, ok, on y va dit-il en claquant ses deux mains sur ses fesses qui laissa ses mains posées dessus sans bouger.

\- Derek…..

\- …

\- Derek, t'es dans la lune ?

\- …

\- Tu vas me répondre ou…

\- Putain t'as rien mis en-dessous dit Derek en buguant totalement.

\- Aller on décolle, grand loup. Dit Stiles en se précipitant hors de leur location en prenant ses lunettes et les clefs à l'entrée. Je t'attends à la voiture, dépêches. Je vais adorer cette journée se dit Stiles pour lui-même en mettant ses lunettes sur le nez avec un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

T-shirt bleu col v près du corps, son pantalon noir en lin, ses tongs et ses lunettes, ça va être le pied. Stiles se mit tout sourire au volant de la Camaro qu'ils avaient encore.

\- Chéérrriiiiiii, fermes ta bouche et ramènes tes fesses poilues, qu'on y aille.

* DPVNFDB*

Toute la matinée, ils longèrent la côte Californienne. Profitèrent des rues piétonnes, voyageant au milieu des nombreux touristes, flânant au gré de leurs envies. Ils trouvaient que cette journée est vraiment magnifique, un soleil éclatant, un ciel bleu, des paysages superbes et celui qu'ils aimaient à côté. Stiles en profita bien sûr pour acheter quelques babioles pour les autres et en particulier leur filleul dont la mère n'était autre que cette chère Mademoiselle Lydia Martin, enfin Madame maintenant parce que Parrish avait finit par lui mettre le grappin dessus. Derek et les magasins par contre, ça n'a jamais vraiment été son truc mais là, il avoue qu'il appréciait la balade. Ils avaient réussi à se prendre une semaine pour enfin prendre du temps rien que pour eux, profiter simplement de l'autre. Avec leur boulot de dingue qu'il avait, ça n'arrêtait pas. Derek ne savait pas ce que les gens faisaient avec leur voiture mais il avait, dernièrement, l'impression qu'il lui pleuvait des tas de ferrailles sur la tête. Stiles qui finalement travaillait au commissariat, avait des tas de dossiers et d'affaires en cours. Oh ça lui plaisait, c'est pas la question mais en ce moment, il avait ressentit plus qu'à un autre, le besoin de prendre l'air. Et loin. Avec celui qu'il aimait depuis maintenant 4 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ça, Derek ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de ce truc ? Il n'a que quelques mois. C'est peut être sympa mais il s'en tape complètement de ton puzzle en bois. Lui répondit Derek qui repartit flâner un peu plus loin.

\- Roooohhh ça va, c'est beau les jouets en bois en plus.

\- Oui c'est ce que je disais mais un puzzle à huit mois, les pièce aussi grosses soient-elles, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en fasse grand chose mis à part baver dessus. Regarde ça par contre, c'est génial dit Derek avec ce sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Sans dec Derek, tu le fais exprès dit Stiles en lui prenant la peluche des mains. Il la regarda quelques secondes dans ces mains puis releva les yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. Ok, je suis d'accord, pis ça lui agrandira ça collection dit-il mort de rire.

Ils prirent une épée en mousse pour le fils de son frère et se mirent à la recherche d'un bon restaurant avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à l'hôtel pour procrastiner comme il se doit avant de se préparer pour leur séance de surf de ce soir.

Après leur repas qui fut délicieux, et avant de repartir vers l'hôtel, Derek emmena Stiles vers une boutique qu'il avait aperçu un peu avant.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un truc de ce genre. Tu sais ? Qui donne l'heure. Mais...

\- Ah ah, j'ai le cul par terre.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Donc j'aimerais t'en offrir une.

\- C'est gentil de ta part mais je ne pense pas que... dit Stiles en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

\- Ca me fait plaisir.

\- Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Dit la vendeuse tout sourire en regardant Derek.

\- Ca ira pour l'instant pour l'instant je vous remercie répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec.

Stiles pouffa en regardant la vendeuse faire demi-tour vers un autre potentiel pigeon.

\- Ok, je suis d'accord. Ca me plairait.

\- Allons regarder.

Après avoir fait le tour de la boutique, Derek lui montra celle qu'il préférait. Stiles n'y connaissait rien encore en mécanique d'horlogerie – et il n'y connaîtrait jamais rien de toute façon – mais il trouva que la montre ressortait de ce qui était présenté dans les autres vitrines.

\- Elle est superbe Derek. Une petite question, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas le prix, c'est pour ne pas faire fuir les clients, c'est ça ?

Derek haussa les épaules en réponse et fit signe à la vendeuse de venir.

\- On aimerait regarder ce chronographe. S'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda Derek.

Stiles se mit à sourire du ton employé par Derek. Faudrait pas que ce soit la vendeuse qui fuit non plus et il faisait un effort envers elle même si elle lui avait taper sur les nerfs dès les premières secondes. Une fois le chronographe sortit, elle le tendit à Derek qui à son tour le donna à son homme.

\- Regarde, tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense qu'il est superbe. Dit Stiles

\- Chronographe Zénith El Primero 1969. Peter en a déjà eu une de ce genre. Ajouta Derek en voyant Stiles s'éloigner de quelques pas pour capter un rayon de lumière.

Derek se retourna vers la vendeuse.

\- Vendu. Vous pouvez encaisser, je vous suis.

Derek alla régler la note alors que Stiles essayait à l'instant même la montre.

\- Tu penses que ça me va, que ça me correspond ce genre là ? En plus Peter...

\- T'inquiètes pas, un comportement sociopathe ne s'attrape pas selon le choix de montre que tu fais.

Dit Derek en rigolant. Et elle te va à ravire.

\- Je te crois répondit Stiles en tendant la montre à la dame.

Maintenant qu'elle avait encaissé, elle pouvait l'emballer non oh !

\- Je t'attends dehors dit Stiles en donnant un baiser léger à Derek.

Une fois ressortis, son loup lui remis le sachet qui contenait son cadeau. Par curiosité, il sortit le paquet du sachet en main et trouva par la même occasion, les documents concernant le-dit cadeau.

\- OH MERDE !

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Demanda Derek tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

\- T'as grillé un neurone sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dépenser une somme pareille ?! Dit Stiles de là où il s'était stoppé.

\- Stiiiiiiiles

\- Quoi ?! T'as bien regardé ? Tu sais le prix que tu as payé pour ce chronographe ? Ca coûte un bras Derek.

\- C'est pas le plus cher et ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Dit le loup en prenant son compagnon dans les bras.

\- C'est pas la question Derek, tu le sais bien. Dit Stiles, la voix adoucie.

\- Accepte ce cadeau. Pour moi.

Stiles remit le paquet et les documents en place. Putain, il allait pas oser la mettre souvent.

\- Ne me refais pas un coup pareil.

\- D'accord, la prochaine fois, j'achèterai seul.

\- Rooh Derek arrête. Répondit l'hyperactif en posant son front contre selon de son mec.

Quelques instants passèrent.

\- Je t'aime. Dit Stiles. Je t'aime et je suis fatigué de toute cette marche. On rentre ?

\- Je t'aime et je te suis dit-il en souriant.

* DPVNFDB*

Une fois douchés, bien reposés. Ils prirent le chemin de la plage. Elle n'était pas vraiment éloignée mais il fallait tout de même prendre la camaro.

\- Eh beh, il y a du monde ce soir. Dit Stiles en arrivant au cours. Et arrête de grogner.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû refuser. Dit-il en chuinant pratiquement. Casser du loup-garou sociopathe, du jaguar-garou, du Oni – Stiles tiqua - , du kanima, de la sorcière, autant que tu veux mais pas ça. Je déteste ce truc. Le surf.

\- Derek, dit Stiles qui se rapprocha de lui en soufflant légèrement. Je te promets un superbe cadeau en rentrant à l'hôtel si tu essaies au moins de monter sur cette planche. Ajouta t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ok, on y va dit Derek en courant presque jusqu'au devant du prof.

\- Attends-moi lui lança Stiles en galérant pour marcher dans le sable.

* DPVNFDB*

\- Plus jamais tu me feras faire une chose pareille. J'ai mal partout. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Tu viens ?

\- Oh, je ne vais pas rater ça. Dit Derek, rigolant au commentaire de Stiles. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à y aller. Et ce coup-là, il s'en été mieux sortis que lui.

Une fois la douche faite non sans caresses, ils remirent pieds dans la chambre et Derek se fit proprement balancer sur le lit.

\- J'ai peut être des courbatures mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te donner mon cadeau.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais oublier, dit Derek en se léchant les lèvres alors que Stiles grimpait sur lui.

* DPVNFDB*

\- Je crois rêver, tu réalises le cadeau que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui ? Dit Stiles en levant le bras pour regarder le chronographe qui était maintenant à son poignet.

\- Crois-moi, le cadeau que tu viens de me faire est largement au-dessus de ça, lui répondit Derek avec le sourire.

\- Dis dont pas de conneries dit le plus jeune en reposant son bras autour du torse du loup. T'es un dingue, je te le dis moi.

\- Peut-être mais je t'aime.

\- T'as raison, ça pardonne tout dit-il en essayant de retenir son rire.

\- A fond !

\- Hééé !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai faim. Il nous reste des kiwi ? Dit Stiles en se levant entièrement nu.

\- … Gardes m'en un lança son petit-ami en sortant des draps pour le rejoindre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. ^_^

A bientôt.:-)


End file.
